Mi vida loca  My crazy life
by ladyofdarkness1980
Summary: Lorne hat ein kleines Problem. Willow hat die Lösung. Lorne kriegt was er will – nur etwas zuviel davon. Die Anderen sind ein bisschen neben der Spur. Und Willow darf mal böse sein, ohne böse zu werden… Musen haben zeitweise einen merkwürdigen Humor


„_**Mi vida loca – **__**My Crazy Life"**_

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist der Notfall?".

Willow war außer Atem. Sie war vom Flughafen hergeeilt. Lorne hatte sie angerufen und von einem ‚extremen Notfall' gesprochen. Klar, dass Willow sofort angenommen hatte, es sei irgendwas mit Angel. Oder mal wieder ein bevorstehender Weltuntergang – auch ein sehr beliebter Grund die Hexe irgendwohin zu zitieren.

„Also?"

„Ähm, Willow, Pusteblümchen, das ist alles ein klitzekleines bisschen anders…"

Jetzt wurde sie langsam misstrauisch – und sauer.

„_Was_ ist der Notfall?!"

„Du sollst mich unsichtbar machen. Nur für eine Weile. Meine Familie will mich besuchen kommen. Seit in Pylea die Bürokratie Einzug gehalten hat, ist es wohl nicht mehr so toll dort. Und da dachten sie, sie könnten herkommen und mal sehen wie's hier so ist. Und dann ist da ja auch noch die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt bei Wolfr…"

„Stop!"

Willow kniff die Augen zusammen. Hätte Lorne sie besser gekannt, hätte er gewusst, dass das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass Willow wütend war und kurz vorm Explodieren stand. Und wenn eine Hexe wütend wurde, dann war das gar nicht gut…

„Du. Willst. Mir. Nicht. Sagen. Dass. Du. Mich. _Deswegen_. Hergerufen. Hast!"

„Na ja, seit der Sache mit der Übernahme von Wolfram&Hart… viele meiner alten Freunde trauen mir nicht mehr. Und da bist du mir eingefallen, wie du uns damals aus der Patsche geholfen hast. Und da du ja eine Hexe bist sollte das doch kein Problem für dich sein und ich dachte…"

„Stop!" Willow atmete tief durch. „Okay, das ist lächerlich. Weißt du was? Ich besorg das Zeug, das ich für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauche, mix dir den zusammen und danach verschwinde ich wieder."

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie. Da sie ja nun mal eh da war, konnte sie das auch erledigen. Willow machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war auch schon verschwunden, bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte noch was zu fragen oder ehe sie ihn doch noch mit Genuss in eine Amöbe verwandelte.

„Puh, das lief ja besser als ich dachte", freute Lorne sich, als er vor einen Spiegel trat und sein pinkfarbenes Halstuch zurechtzupfte.

Willow war eine halbe Stunde später zurück. Sie rauschte an Lorne vorbei in dessen Küche.

Es klapperte und Lorne hörte irgendwas klirren. Aber er ging nicht nachsehen, denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Willow nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Er konnte sich gar nicht erklären warum. Gut, er hatte ein bisschen geflunkert, aber _seine Familie_ wollte hier einfallen! Da war eine winzige Notlüge doch wohl erlaubt! Genau genommen war es nicht mal eine Lüge, denn es war ein Notfall!

Willow kam aus der Küche und hielt ein Glas in der Hand. Der violette Inhalt dampfte noch.

„Wie lange wird das denn anhalten", fragte Lorne, während er ihr das Glas abnahm und daran schnüffelte. Nicht schlecht, zumindest roch es besser als einiges, das er im Caritas servierte.

Willow zuckte die Schultern. „Ein paar Tage – höchstens."

„Ähm, Willow, Nougatherzchen, könntest du dich vielleicht solange um mein Baby kümmern?"

„Baby?!"

„Das Caritas. Ich hab's wieder aufgemacht und wenn ich sozusagen ein paar Tage Urlaub mache, muss sich jemand drum kümmern. Würdest du vielleicht…"

Eigentlich lag ihr schon eine schnippische Antwort auf der Zunge. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Willow hatte Mühe nicht zu grinsen. Sie sollte sich um sein Baby kümmern? Oh ja! Sie würde sich drum kümmern!

„Kein Problem. Weißt du, eigentlich ist es sogar ganz gut. Kenny und Brasilien können auch eine Weile ohne mich auskommen", meinte sie leichthin. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen wollen, jetzt hatte sie eine noch viel bessere Idee.

Er strahlte erleichtert, leerte das Glas in einem Zug und löste sich, immer noch lächelnd, auf.

Lorne fühlte sich gar nicht verändert. Als er vor den Spiegel trat sah er, dass es funktioniert hatte. Kein Spiegelbild. Kein grünes, attraktives Gesicht strahlte ihm entgegen. Gut, diese kleine Hexe hatte wirklich Talent.

„So, ich geh dann mal und kümmere mich um deinen Laden", meinte Willow und Lorne gefiel ihr Tonfall irgendwie gar nicht. Aber er bildete sich das bestimmt nur ein…

Fragte sich was er solange tun sollte. Vielleicht mal bei seinen Freunden reinschauen. Es war sicher interessant mal zu hören und zu sehen was die so taten, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten.

Problem 1: wie kommt man als unsichtbarer Dämon von A nach B? Normalerweise wäre ein Taxi eine gute Lösung - mit so ein bisschen Tarnung stellt kaum einer Fragen, zumal in L.A.. Aber das schied aus, denn unsichtbare Fahrgäste waren selbst hier unzulässig. Und da wir hier auch nicht in Walnut Grove und auf der kleinen Farm waren, konnte er auch nicht einfach auf einen ‚zufällig' vorbeifahrenden Wagen aufspringen. Also blieb nur Lösung Nummer drei: laufen.

Seufzend machte Lorne sich auf den Weg…

Stunden später kam er bei Wolfram&Hart an. Seine Füße brachten ihn um, vielleicht hätte er was Bequemeres als die roten Designerschuhe anziehen sollen für seinen Fußmarsch (aber sie passten doch so verdammt gut zu dem lila Anzug!).

Wobei sich Problem 2 ergab: kann man als unsichtbarer Dämonen die Klamotten wechseln und wenn ja, würden die dann auch unsichtbar und die Sachen, die er anhatte wieder auftauchen? Die Lösung: es einfach ausprobieren.

Lornes erster Weg führte zu Angels Büro. Schon von draußen hörte er aufgebrachte Stimmen. Aha. Die beiden Zuckerschnütchen stritten mal wieder. Lorne ging ungesehen – eine leichte Übung, unsichtbar wie er war – hinein.

„Und ich sage dir, er hat dich angesehen!" Spike zeigte direkt auf Angel. Der reagierte indem er sich einfach umdrehte, lässig zum Schreibtisch ging und sich setzte.

„Hat er nicht. Er hat dich angesehen. Warum sollte er mich gemeint haben – er kennt mich kaum."

„Grade deswegen, (der Glückspilz)."

„Ach was, er meinte dich. Du sollst sie vergessen, weil sie dich eh nicht will."

„Will sie doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Okay, wir klären das wie richtige Männer, einverstanden?"

Lorne hatte sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, bequem die Arme auf der Rückenlehne ausgebreitet und zugehört. Es ging wohl - mal wieder - um die begehrte Jägerin. Er fragte sich was die beiden wohl vorhatten. Einen Kampf? Poker? Schauen wer den Längeren hatte – ob sie das wohl nicht sowieso wussten? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Oder?

„Einverstanden", antwortete Spike und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Angel tat dasselbe.

„Mau Mau?", fragte Spike.

„Mau Mau!"

Lorne verdrehte die Augen und verließ fluchtartig das Büro. Das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht antun.

Währenddessen im Caritas:

Willow war bequemer als Lorne unterwegs. Sie hatte sich ein Taxi gerufen, auf seine Kosten versteht sich, und sich zu dem Etablissement bringen lassen.

Jetzt ging sie hinein, baute sich auf der Eingangstreppe auf und klatschte in die Hände.

„Alles mal herhören. Der Chef ist für ein paar Tage nicht im Amt und ich bin die Vertretung. Wir nutzen die Zeit und werden hier mal einiges auf Vordermann bringen."

Die Angestellten, meistens Dämonen, musterten sie aus Augen, Tentakeln oder sonstigen Sehorganen.

„Na los, hopp, hopp! Alle mit anfassen und ausräumen!", rief sie und hatte endlich den gewünschten Erfolg, als alle anfingen wie auf Kommando herumzuwuseln und die Möbel zusammenzuschieben.

Willow lächelte zufrieden. Der grüne Lorne würde sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Lorne war unterdessen weitergewandert und unterwegs zu Wesley. Der hing ja immer noch mit Illyria rum. Wehmut, Schuld, was auch immer ihn antrieb, Lorne würde mal einen Blick riskieren und es vielleicht erfahren.

Er ging in Wes' Wohnung - Unsichtbarkeit hatte den Vorteil, dass auch Türen einen nicht aufhielten. Man musste nur klingeln und wenn jemand aufmachte und sich noch verdutzt fragte warum niemand da war, einfach hineinschlüpfen.

Er fand Wes, wie vermutet, in einem ziemlich miserablen Zustand vor: zu viel Whiskey, zu wenig Schlaf und dann auch noch eine blaue-jetzt-dämonisierte-Ex-Geliebte.

Wes hing mehr als dass er saß in einem Sessel. An eine fast leere Flasche geklammert erzählte er jedem, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht – in diesem Fall Illyria und die zählte wohl eher zur zweiten Kategorie – sentimentale Geschichten aus seiner Vergangenheit als Wächter.

Jetzt gerade war er bei seiner Zeit in Sunnydale angekommen und analysierte grade die weiblichen Einwohner.

„Weißt du, da war ja Cordelia. Ein wirklicher heißer Feger. Na ja, nicht die Spätere, mit den Visionen und Kopfschmerzen und dem Helfer-Komplex. Nein. Die Cheerleaderkönigin. Queen Cordelia. Wow, war das eine Frau… und sie war verrückt nach mir, jedenfalls ne Zeit lang. Wir haben Dämonen bekämpft und getanzt und uns geküsst. Hm, ich glaube sie fand den Teil mit den Dämonen am besten…", überlegte er laut.

Lorne hörte interessiert zu. So sah der Ex-Wächter-Ex-freie-Dämonenjäger seine frühere Kollegin? Und noch schlimmer: die beiden hatten mal was miteinander?!

Wes war inzwischen zum nächsten weiblichen Exemplar übergegangen…

„Buffy? Hör auf mit der! Zu anlehnungsbedürftig, beziehungsunfähig und völlig unberechenbar. Und außerdem ist sie blond", lallte er ein wenig aufgrund des Alkoholkonsums der letzten Stunde.

„Da wäre mit ja Faith lieber. Auch nicht schlecht, aber ein kleines bisschen zu dominant für meinen Geschmack. Versteh mich nicht falsch, nichts gegen Fesselspielchen, aber sie übertreibt es…"

Wes schweifte ab. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, weil er sich einbildete, dass das Sitzpolster eines Stuhls irgendwie so aussah, als würde dort jemand sitzen. Er blinzelte noch mal.

„Niemand da…", meinte er betrübt. „Wo war ich? Ach ja: Willow! Ohhh, ich kann dir sagen, _das_ wäre eine zum Heiraten, aber leider hat sie irgendwie ne Fehlpolung bekommen – eigentlich kein Wunder, wenn sie mal mit diesem Harris-Tölpel zusammen war…"

Illyria fragte sich die ganze Zeit wer wohl die Kreaturen waren, von denen er sprach.

Genug gehört, beschloss Lorne. Jetzt würden wieder die glorreichen Geschichten über seinen weltrettenden Einsatz beim Kampf gegen irgendeinen Politiker aufs Tapet kommen. Lorne kannte die Geschichte und ihm gefiel die, die er nüchtern erzählte viel besser. Vor allem der Teil, den Angel dann immer ergänzte.

„Wesley, Gummibärchen, du brauchst dringend ein neues Image, sonst nimmt das ein böses Ende mit dir, fürchte ich", flüsterte er ihm noch zu. Wes schaute sich verdutzt um. Sein alkoholvernebelter Verstand gaukelte ihm schon Lornes Stimme vor!

Der schlich sich leise zur Tür raus, während Wesley schon wieder am Erzählen war: sein alles entscheidender Auftritt beim Kampf gegen Wilkins!

Währenddessen im Caritas:

Willow hatte ein bisschen telefoniert und jetzt war im Caritas die Hölle los. Nein, keine echte, nur die sprichwörtliche. Überall wurde gestrichen, die neue Einrichtung zusammengebaut und sonstige Verschönerungsarbeiten vorgenommen.

Lornes Belegschaft hatte sich aus dem Trubel geflüchtet. Vermutlich waren die Feiglinge auf der Suche nach ihrem Boss oder sonstiger Rettung, bevor Willow den Laden völlig auseinander nahm. Willow grinste spöttisch vor sich hin.

„Leg dich nie mit einer Hexe an, Lorne-Schätzchen", murmelte sie und lachte dann leise in sich hinein.

Lornes Weg hatte ihn zurück zum Wolfram&Hart-Gebäude geführt. Er wollte doch mal sehen was der große Jurakönig Gunn so machte, bevor er im Caritas mal nach dem Rechten sah.

In seinem Büro war er jedenfalls schon mal nicht. Also suchte er weiter.

Und er wurde fündig. In der Tiefgarage.

Gunn saß auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Sportcoupes. Lorne ging näher ran um zu sehen mit wem er sich unterhielt.

Zu seinem Erstaunen saß niemand anderes als Harmony am Steuer bzw. vor dem Steuer und wirkte wie gewöhnlich wie die gelungene Mischung aus naiv, tollpatschig und unfähig.

Lorne konnte hören, dass Gunn ihr die Grundlagen des Autofahrens erklärte. Autofahren! Alle Götter diesseits und jenseits dieser Dimension, er wollte sie wirklich auf die nichts ahnende, unvorbereitete Bevölkerung loslassen!

Problem 3: wie hält ein unsichtbarer Dämon, jemanden davon ab, etwas wirklich, wirklich Dummes zu tun? Er hatte ein paar Möglichkeiten: schreien, singen oder einfach dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen. Nach singen war ihm nicht zumute, wenn er los schrie riskierte er, dass Harm vor Schreck aufs Gaspedal trat – und dann hätten sie ein noch größeres Problem. Also blieb wohl nur abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass Gunn sich noch dieser Suizidmission bewusst wurde und rechtzeitig die Notbremse zog… im übertragenen Sinn, versteht sich.

Nein, er wollte dieses Elend auch nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig mit ansehen. Wenn es zum Äußersten kommen sollte, dann würde er später davon in den Nachrichten hören…

Also tat er was ihm noch übrig blieb für diesen Tag: er machte eine Wanderung quer durch L.A. zurück zu seinem Club.

Kaum hatte er sein geliebtes Baby betreten ergab sich für Lorne Problem 4:

Was tut man, wenn man als unsichtbarer Dämon ohnmächtig wird? Keiner da, der einen auffangen konnte, Luft zufächelte oder schon mal eine Ambulanz rief – nein, es sah einen ja keiner rum liegen wie einen toten Fisch. Also blieb ihm nur die Sache auszusitzen, in diesem Falle auszuliegen, und zu hoffen, dass niemand über ihn stolperte.

Denn kaum betrat er den Club und ging vorfreudig beschwingt die Treppe hinunter, mit einem fröhlichen Gruß für Willow, seine Leute und die Gäste auf den Lippen, da traf Lorne der Schlag. Natürlich nicht wortwörtlich, aber er hätte genauso gut einen Schlag bekommen können, der ihn zu Boden schickte ob des Grauens, das er sehen musste. Es traf ihn sozusagen mitten ins Gesicht, als er am Fuß der Treppe in riesige Plüschtrodeln lief.

Die alleine hätten schon gereicht seinen wunderschönen Club zu verschandeln, aber Willows Rache war weitaus perfider: die Wände waren in einem grellen pink gestrichen worden, den Boden zierte ein mindestens 15 Zentimeter hoher, giftgrüner Flokati und die Einrichtung bestand aus zierlichen Möbeln im Renaissance-Stil. Lorne erfasst das Desaster mit einem einzigen Blick, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er fiel noch auf der Treppe um wie ein gefällter Baum. So lag er eine Weile und hatte doch noch Glück an diesem schrecklichen Tag: niemand stolperte über ihn.

Als er endlich wieder zu sich kam stellte er schaudernd fest, dass es kein Alptraum gewesen war.

Lorne schlurfte völlig apathisch zu Willow rüber, die hinter der Bar stand. Der Zauber, der ihn für alle unsichtbar machte, galt offenbar nicht für sie, denn sie schaute ihn direkt an.

„Willow, Seeröschen, was hast du nur angestellt? Ich kann doch mein Gesicht nie wieder zeigen!"

„Keine Sorge, das sieht im Augenblick eh keiner. Das, mein Lieber, ist deine Strafe dafür, dass du mich aus solch einem nichtigen Grund angerufen hast! Ich weiß auch gar nicht was du willst. Du wolltest doch unsichtbar sein, wenn deine Familie dich besucht. Und die kommt hier grade, wenn ich mich nicht irre…"

Tatsächlich kam die gesamte Sippe von Lorne gerade die Treppe hinunter. Angeführt von seiner Mutter betraten sie den Laden.

Willow setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und ging rüber – nicht ohne vorher einen triumphierenden Blick in Lornes Richtung zu werfen.

„Herzlich willkommen im Caritas! Ihr müsst die lieben Verwandten von Lorne sein – er hat mir ja schon _so viel _von euch erzählt", säuselte Willow.

Die Dämonen unterhielten sich kurz in der Sprache von Pylea, dann trat Lornes Mutter einen Schritt auf Willow zu, die immer noch strahlend lächelte.

„Das hier ist das Caritas? Und es gehört meinem Sohn?! Wer bist du", verlangte sie verächtlich zu wissen.

Willow warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick dahin, wo Lorne gelähmt vor Entsetzen stand und nicht wusste ob er besser auf der Stelle sterben oder es doch erstmal mit Heulen versuchen sollte.

„Seine Ehefrau", erklärte Willow gespielt stolz und fuhr fort: „ Ich freue mich ja _so_, dass ihr _endlich_ da seid. Mein lieber Mann kann leider nicht persönlich hier sein, aber ich soll euch alles zeigen. Bitte." Willow wies in einer einladenden Geste in den grell dekorierten Raum.

Lornes Mutter kreischte. „Er hat eins der Tiere geheiratet!"

Willow versuchte eine betroffene Miene aufzusetzen und genoss jede Sekunde ihrer Rache.

Die Familie drehte sich geschlossen um und verließ das Caritas. Lorne konnte noch hören wie sich schimpften, wie sie seinen Club kommentierten, als was sie ihn bezeichneten und wie sie schworen nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Dimension zu setzen – Lorne war endgültig für sie gestorben. Singen? Ja, das konnte vertuscht werden, aber eine Ehe mit einem der Sklaventiere ging zu weit! Dann doch lieber Bürokratie in Pylea!

Willow drehte sich um. Die gespielte betroffene Miene wich einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„Und nun, zum Höhepunkt des Abends", rief sie dann laut. „Meine Damen und Herren… und anwesende Dämonen, die Country-Ladies-Nacht ist eröffnet!"

Lorne röchelte gepeinigt. Ihm war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass alle seine Gäste Westernkostüme trugen, ebenso wie Willow mit ihrem langen Kleid. Als der erste Dämon mit Cowboyhut und -stiefeln auf die Bühne trat und per Karaoke 'Rose Garden' von Lynn Anderson zum Besten gab, ließ er sich an der Wand hinter der Bar zu Boden sinken und gab auf.

Irgendwie überstand Lorne den Abend lebend – bei seinen Ohren war er sich da nicht so sicher.

Willow hatte die Tür hinter dem letzten Gast geschlossen und lehnte an der Bar.

„Ich hoffe, das war dir eine Lehre, mein dämonischer Freund. Solltest du mich _jemals_ wieder wegen einer solchen Lappalie anrufen, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich gelb einfärbe, dir Warzen an die Hörner hexe und deinen kleinen Lorne auf die Größe einer Pistazie schrumpfe. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Willow hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und wartete auf seine Erwiderung.

„Ist angekommen, Marzipankartöffelchen. Wird das alles denn wieder normal und ich wieder sichtbar?"

„Ja, es dauert auch nur noch ein paar Stunden. Aber solltest du mir noch einen Spitznamen verpassen, der mehr als 10 Kalorien hat, dann überleg ich mir vielleicht, ob ich mit einem Fluch dafür sorge, dass der Laden so bleibt und du ihn nie wieder verlassen kannst…"

Willow drehte sich um, nahm ihre Sachen und verließ das Caritas um wieder zum Flughafen zu fahren und zu ihrer Kennedy nach Südamerika zurückzukehren.

Lorne saß noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden und schaute ihr nach.

Er dachte über Problem 5 nach: wie verhindert man, dass einem so was passiert. Er hatte die Lösung: es gar nicht erst dazu kommen lassen...

…Also legte Lorne den Telefonhörer wieder zurück und strich den Punkt ‚Willow anrufen' von seiner Familien-Besuch-Abwehr-Liste - genau wie zuvor die Möglichkeiten ‚verstecken im weißen Raum', ‚flüchten nach Vegas' und einige weniger kreative Ideen.

Nur ein Punkt auf der Liste war übrig geblieben: ‚lächeln und es über sich ergehen lassen'.

Und genau das tat Lorne auch.

Ende.

10


End file.
